Guilty Whispers
by BMeph
Summary: Two redheads. One closet. Zero restraint. One-shot.


Guilty Whispers, A Mai-HiME one-shot fanfic

A/N: I'm a pervert. Also, to paraphrase TMZ, I like redheads, I just have a funny way of showing it...

* * *

The girl looked around cautiously, ambling toward the railing, when she heard some other students rushing down the stairs, happily chatting away. Then, when the floor was quiet again, she swiftly scooted over, and into, the dorm utility closet, furtively peering out one last time, before closing the door. As expected, it was pitch dark inside, but the switch was right by the door. She flicked it, looking at where it was by reflex, even in the dark, then turned to look around the small space, filled with cleaning supplies, a faucet with a walled-off drain in the far corner, boxes of toilet paper, and an other girl hanging in mid-air, about to pounce on her - AAH!

Reacting from shocked reflex, she jumped, and jumped back, hitting the wall with a dull thud. The other girl, snarl still on her face, waved her curled hands, like claws, at the ends of her arms, softly but forcefully whispering "ooga-booga", then pulled in her feet and elbows, to drop cat-like to the floor of the closet, the snarl becoming a saucy smirk, well-matching the evil chuckle creeping from it. "Afraid of the dark," she sneered. "Then why are we meting here? Having you come out of the closet for a while, now?" She somehow found a space empty enough to stick her elbow, as she leaned against the shelves, buffing her nails on her dull orange school coat.

The girl pursed her lips, scrunched up her face and tugged her own matching - if much larger at the top - coat over her shoulders. Carefully avoiding the mops and brooms hanging on the opposite wall, she found a space open enough for her to lean on as she stood close, but not too close, to her comrade. "Let me make one thing clear: I don't like you. You're cruel, nasty, self-centered - " The other girl interrupted, "and hot. Frustratingly, irritatingly, smoking hot." The girl scrunched up her face again, fists clenching in sympathy, before letting everything go slack, casting her eyes down between them and letting loose a loud sigh. "Yes," she dully replied.

The other girl shrugged her non-propped shoulder, her mouth momentarily pulled to the side in concert. "Look, you get on my nerves, too, y'know. You're freaking bipolar, the way your moods swing; when you're happy, you grab people in the hallways and dance with them, and when you're sad you stumble around like a dumb zombie. Worse, since you're always working all of your part-time crap, when you do have a free minute, you're always sucking up all the latest gossip, or prying in other folks' lives, trying to get some dirt by yourself. Usually, when a girl is sitting off under a tree by herself, it's a sign that she doesn't want someone else to sit her big fat ass next to her and start prying into her business." The first girl pouted. "You think my ass is fat?"

The other girl dropped her chin to her chest, covering her face with her hand. "Really, that's all you got out of that, that your big, fat ass is big and fat?" Suddenly, she held her hand out, hopped right in front of the girl, and sent both hands around her thighs. Grabbing and lifting in time with her remarks, she started, "Look: Big. Fat. Ass." She then moved her hands to the girl's breasts, cupping the large mounds awkwardly, since they were easily twice the size of her hands. "Big. Fat. Boobs," she declared, again lifting up on each word. Then she cupped the girl's face, and stroking her lips with her thumbs, she said, much softer this time, "Big. Fat. Lips...gimme your big fat lips already."

They kissed, softly, for maybe two seconds, then the first girl's hands grabbed the other's waist and hair, and they proceeded to suck on each other's face like girl-flavored milkshakes. When they broke for for air, the first girl, hand still tangled in the other's hair whispered, "Don't forget, 'hot'."  
She scooted aside the occasional pine-scented cleaner bottle for a clear space, pulling the other, younger girl down, reveling in the twin softness of cheek on one side, and hair in her hand.

Now on their knees, wind recovered but still panting slightly, the girl punctuated her point with kisses as soft as her whispers. "My big," she kissed the other girl's ear. "Fat," she continued, on skin below her ear. "HOT," she breathed, then lightly sucked on her neck while not-so-lightly thrusting her tongue into the hollow at its base. The other girl whimpered, her fingers still cradling that soft, round face, now taut as piano wires cramming those luscious - and heavens yes, HOT - lips into her neck. As soon as her tongue stopped drilling the other's neck, they once more locked lips together, and went back to talking without words.

* * *

An hour-and-a-half later, at the end of a long day, Mai Tokiha and Nao Yuuki were both going down the same stretch of hallway to their respective dorm rooms. As they went by the door for the utility room, they heard something, like a box falling down, but neither one felt a need to see what it was. Before they opened their doors, Nao called out, "Hey, Mai?" Tired, but happy, Mai replied, "Yes, Nao?" Nao paused, making sure Mai was looking as she talked. "Your ass is pretty fat," she snarked, then slammed her door shut. Face turning red, Mai put her hands on her hips...and laughed.

Because while she may have said "fat," Nao's mouth had moved to form the word, "hot." Quietly, Mai said to the closed door, "Yeah, you, too." Mikoto called out, having heard Mai's laughter, and begged for food. Mai replied, "Okay, Mikoto, I'm com- I mean, I'll be in soon." Then, still looking at the door, she touched the side of her face, letting an absolutely wicked-looking smile out, before turning away, schooling her face into a general pleasant expression, and gently closing her own door.


End file.
